


I'm scared

by parkshan820



Category: Captain America-All media types
Genre: Angst, Birth, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fluff, Hydra, M/M, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, past rape/non con, toture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Bucky is nine months pregnant and Steve was excited. But when Hydra attacks to get their Winter Soldier back, Bucky falls into labour. The avengers must protect Bucky at all times.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky smiled as Steve puts his hand against Bucky's swollen stomach. Steve always smiled so wide when he can feel his daughter move. Bucky always watched Steve's reactions, Bucky really wants to be a great mother and a good omega for Steve. Steve understood why Bucky was so insecure about himself and always beats himself up and everyday Steve made sure that Bucky feel loved every day. Steve smiled at Bucky. "Your amazing. I can't wait to meet her." Steve says. Bucky blushes and playfully hits Steve. "Shut up." Bucky says and Steve leans up to kiss Bucky. Bucky smiles when Steve pulls away. 

It was not planned. They weren't expecting to get Bucky pregnant. When Bucky moved into the tower with Steve, Steve did everything to make sure Bucky was comfortable and happy. Bucky and Steve soon found out that they were in love and Steve never felt happier when he reliazed that Bucky was in love with him. They made love almost everyday and Bucky felt happy and safe. But then Bucky was throwing up in the mornings and Steve was worried. When Bucky found out that he was pregnant Bucky was scared. What if Hydra found out? Bucky cried that night and Steve ran to his side and hugged him whispering promises that nothing will get to Bucky and their unborn child. But after a few weeks Hydra found out and the Avengers have been on alert. But now that Bucky was nine months Bucky was happy and couldn't wait to hold his baby in his arms.

Natasha comes in to see Steve and Bucky cuddling on the couch with Steve hands on Bucky's stomach and with Bucky hands on top of Steve's. Natasha was best friends with Bucky and smiled at the scene in front of her. Natasha knew that Bucky was going to find somebody who will love Bucky no matter what. Bucky turns his head and smiles at Natasha. "Hey Tash." Bucky says. "Hey Buck." Natasha says and sits down in a chair. Bucky looks up at Steve. "What do you think our mothers would think?" Bucky asks. Steve looks down at his omega. "I think our mothers would be happy." Steve says. Bucky grins but then frowns. "I bet my mom would hate my past." Bucky says. "She would kill every single Hydra agent for what they did to you." Steve says. Only Nataha and Steve knew what they did to Bucky, but only Steve knew about how Bucky was raped repeatedly by the guards and how Bucky tried to kill himself more than once. 

Steve smiled and Bucky giggled at the TV when the alarms went off. Bucky sits up and Steve grabbed his phone. "Stark, talk to me." Steve says and stands up. "Hydra is attacking and their is alot of them." Tony says. "Take Bucky to the safe room." Tony adds. Steve hangs up and looked at Bucky. "What's wrong?" Bucky asks. Steve helps Bucky up. "We need to take you to the safe room." Steve says. Bucky nods and Steve helps Bucky. Natasha stands up and goes to the other side of Bucky and helps him. Bucky breathes out and suddenly gasps. "Stop! Stop moving." Bucky says and squeezes his eyes shut. "Bucky, baby what's wrong?" Steve asks. Bucky breathes out and opens his eyes and gives Steve a panicked and pained look. "I think the baby is coming. " Bucky says scared. Steve nods. "Shit, okay I will call Bruce." Steve says. Nataha nods and helps Bucky move to the couch. "Bruce, I need you. Bucky is in labour." Steve says into the phone. "Okay, don't move him. I will be there in a minute." Bruce says.

Steve hangs up. "Okay, Bucky you will have to stay here. Bruce is on his way. Natasha you need to go out there." Steve says. Natasha nods. "Take care of him." Natasha says runs off. Bucky whined and Steve sits down beside him. "Shh it's okay baby." Steve whispers and tucks a piece of hair behind his ear. Bruce comes in and walks straight to Bucky. "Hey Bucky, how are you feeling?" Bruce asks. Bucky closes his eyes. "I don't know. I get moments of pain and then nothing." Bucky whimpers. Bruce nods. "That is usual. Those moments of pain is contractions and they will get closer and closer and when it becomes every three minutes, then you are ready to push. How many minutes has passed since his last contraction?" Bruce asks Steve. Steve looks at his watch. "Twenty minutes." Steve says. Bruce nods. "Okay, so it depends if this is a fast baby or a slow baby." Bruce says. Sam comes in. "They got into the first level. We are backing up to here and making sure that we protect Bucky. I'm staying here for when they come." Sam says. Steve nods and Bucky gasps again and whines. Bruce looks at his watch. "Okay every twenty five minutes." Bruce says.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Natasha snaps the neck of the next Hydra agent. "Okay, so we are almost to the floor Bucky is on. We have to make sure that they don't get to him." Natasha says into her earpiece. Tony shoots the next man. "Alright." Tony says. Little did they know was that Hydra just found out the floor he was on and call the boss.

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡

The agent goes to Brock Rumlow. "The winter soldier is on the thrity fouth floor. He is in labour at the moment." The agent says. Brock smirks. "Perfect." Brock says. Brock missed the winter soldier and missed fucking him. "Get me to him." Brock says. "Sir, what are we going to do with the baby?" The agent asks. Brock stops and looks back at the agent that looks nervous of what the answer is going to be. "I will kill it." The alpha remarks and walks off as the agent pales. "But that is his child." The agent whispers feeling awful for the omega that is pregnant. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Bucky gasps again and whines loudly. "Fuck." Bucky says through gritted teeth. "Alright every ten minutes." Bruce says. "You didn't tell me that it gets more painful." Steve says sternly. Bruce sighs. "I'm sorry, but I do not have the drug to ease the pain." Bruce says. "No! No drugs. I can do this." Bucky says breathing deeply. Bucky whines and leans his head back as Steve wipes his damp hair out of Bucky's eyes. Just then the door opens and the avengers comes in. "They got to this floor, I'm sorry Steve there is so many of them." Natasha says. Steve nods. "It's okay." Steve says and grabs his shield. Just then the door shatters to splinters. "Well, well, well, soldier you think you can stay away from Hydra." Brock says stepping through.

Bucky wheezes and felt his blood run cold. Steve stands in front of Bucky. "You are not taking him away from me again." Steve says coldly and the avengers stands in front of Bucky as well with their weapons up. Bruce was wiping the sweat off of Bucky. It was almost ten minutes and Bruce was worried that Hydra will get to Bucky. Brock smirks. "Well, are you sure the child is yours? I have repeatedly force sex onto him so many times." Brock says. Natasha glares. "You raped him." Natasha whispers. "I sure did princess and man was it good." Brock says smugly and Steve punches him. Brock falls to the ground and Bucky nearly screams with the next contraction. 

Bruce looks at his watch. "It's okay, your almost there." Bruce says to Bucky and Bucky whines. "If anything happens to me, get her out. I rather have her survive this. I will sacrifice everything just make sure she is alive." Bucky whispers. Bruce nods. "Of course." Bruce says. Brock raises his eyebrows. "What did you says Barnes?" Brock hisses and Bucky whimpers. Steve steps up. "You need to leave. Leave us alone." Steve says. Bucky gasps. Sam groans. "Let's get this over with." Sam says and just like that they all start to fight. Bruce was glad he had two pistols ready to fire. Bucky screams this time and breathes deeply. "God please just get her out!" Bucky says loudly. Bruce shoots the agent that was running towards them. "Five minutes, just wait for a few more minutes." Bruce shouts. Bucky screams again and curses. Brock was too good. He was getting closer and Bruce was getting nervous. "Steve!" Bruce yells and Steve sees Brock and tackles him to the ground. Bucky whines and smacks his metal hand against the table, splinters fall everywhere.

Bruce nods. "Okay, hold on." Bruce says and pulls Bucky's pants off. "Okay, now it's time. Push Bucky." Bruce says and Bucky screams. "Get her out, get her out, holy hell!" Bucky says. Bruce nods. "Your almost there. Just one more push!" Bruce yells. Bucky gasps and screams out once again and then hears a baby cry. Bruce smiles. "It's a girl." Bruce says and cuts the cord off and wraps her in a towel. Bruce then gives the baby to Bucky. Bucky smiles and holds her. Bruce helps Bucky get dressed again and smiles at the omega holding his baby girl. Steve looks back and smiles. But Brock tackles Steve to the ground and punches Steve. Brock then runs to Bucky and tackles Bruce. Bucky gasps and moves over to the corner of the room. Brock chuckles coldly and walks towards Bucky. Bucky shakes and holds his baby girl closer. 

The avengers sees this and runs over to Bucky but it was too late. Brock grabs Bucky and holds a knife to his throat. Bucky gasps and whimpers. Bucky was still hurting from giving birth. Brock nods to the agent and the agent that asked the question of what Brock was going to do with the baby takes the baby girl. Bucky tries to fight but he was so weak and only starts to cry. "Please." Bucy whimpers. Steve freezes. "Don't hurt him." Steve says. Brock chuckles coldly. "Well, here is your choice, you either pick that we get Bucky, or kill the child." Brock says. Bucky gasps and looks at Steve. "Pick me, don't let her die please." Bucky begs. Steve looks down. 

Steve then looks up. "Give me the baby." Steve says. The agent gives Steve his child and Brock pulls Bucky closer. "Good, now we will walk out of here." Brock says. Brock starts moving and Bucky closes his eyes. Bucky sniffles and looks at his husband. "Thank you." Bucky whispers and they walk out of the room. Steve falls to his knees. "Don't worry Steve. We are getting him back." Natasha says and the rest of the avengers agrees.

Steve stands up. "We are getting Bucky back and Hydra will fall."


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky cried in hs cell for god knows how long. Bucky gave birth to a beautiful healthy girl only to be taken away from his family. Right at the moment Bucky was in the corner of the cell staring at the dirt floor. Bucky whimpered when he heard footsteps coming to his cell. The door opens and both Alexander Pierce and Brock Rumlow steps into the cell. "Well, our Winter Soldier is back! Now we do have to retrain you, but don't worry all the pain will be gone soon." Alexander says. Bucky glares at him. "You can go to hell! Let me go." Bucky growls. Brock laughs. "Sorry, no can do princess, we already sent a team to go kill your baby girl." Brock says smirking. Bucky pales. "No! Please! I do anything, just don't hurt my baby!" Bucky begs. Bucky couldn't help it and begins to cry, Bucky's emotions were still all over the place. Alexander chuckles. "Now that is more like it." Alexander says. Bucky's body begins to tremble and Bucky looks down to the dirt floor of his cell. "Lets go." Alexander says and Brock grabs Bucky and roughly pushes Bucky out of the cell and down the white hallway.

Bucky was confused. He didn't know where he was going. Bucky looks around and glares at the guards who gets too close for his comfort. Every guard that was under Bucky's glare would jump and get out of there fast as possible. Alexander chuckles. "Still have the knack to scare my most loyal guards." He says. Bucky clenches his jaw and stares coldly ahead, showing no emotion. Once Alexander enters the room, Bucky's blood runs cold. The chair. Bucky will do anything to not go in it again. When Bucky begins to show fight Brock says it. "Don't forget, we have that group ready to kill your baby." Brock says. Bucky freezes instantly. Bucky can't let his baby die. If this is what he must do in order to keep his family alive, Bucky will make that sacrifice. Bucky lets them guide him to the chair and straps him to it. The doctor puts the mouthguard into his mouth. Bucky squeezs his eyes shut.  _I'm so sorry Steve._ Was the only thing that went through his mind before they flip the switch and Bucky screams in pain.

《¤》《¤》《¤》《¤》《¤》《¤》《¤》《¤》《¤》《¤》《¤》《¤》《¤》《¤》

Steve was holding his daughter smiling softly at her. She looked so much like Bucky. She definitely had Bucky's eyes and from the looks of it, Bucky's hair. She definitely had that sparkle in her eyes that screams Bucky. "It's okay honey, we will get your mommy back." Steve says. Natasha and the rest of the avengers smiled at them. Steve looked up. "Did you find him yet?" Steve asks. Natasha sighs and shakes her head. Steve slumps down. "She looks so much like Bucky." Steve whispers. Natasha smiles. "She does doesn't she?" Natasha says. The girl whimpers and starts crying for her mother. Bruce grabs a bottle. "Sorry, only thing I can think of. We have to give her formula since Bucky isn't here." Bruce says and gives the baby the bottle. Steve sighs and stands up.

Tony looks over. "We have a group of Hydra agents near us." Tony says. Maria walks in. "Looks like Tony beat me to it. Go on, I will take care of her, just make sure you get Bucky back. This baby needs him." Maria says. Steve nods.  "Suit up and let's go." Steve says and runs off.

☆★♡♥☆★♡♥☆★♡♥☆★♡♥☆★♡♥☆★♡♥☆★♡♥

The Winter Soldier is sitting there. Alexander smiles evil. "Shield will fall." Alexander says. Brock smirks. "What are my orders?" The Winter Soldier asks. Brock looks over at Alexander. "Your order is a target." Alexander says. Winter tilts his head. "Who?" Winter says. Alexander grins. "The daughter of Captian America." Alexander says and Winter nods. Brock looks at Alexander with surprised. "Your making him kill his own daughter? " Brock hisses into Pierce's ear. Alexander smirks. "Of course." Alex says. "That will destroy him when he finds out." Alexander rolled his eyes. The Winter Soldier already has his combat gear on. 

His newest handler was about to put the mask onto the soldier when Alexander stops him. "He won't need it, they will already know." Alexander says and the servant nods. Brock nods. "Alright, everyone knows their orders! Let's move out!" Brock yells. "HAIL HYDRA!" Was all that was heard.

{□★♡■☆♥□★♡■☆♥□★♡■☆♥□★♡■☆♥□★♡■☆♥}

The avengers were fighting the Hydra agents with a new fury and easily overpowered them. However they saved the last one alive. Natasha circles him. "Where is James Buchanan Barnes?" Steve asks. The agent was shivering. "I don't know, I was just giving orders to come here." The agent says voice shaking. Steve raises an eyebrow. "Are you one hundred percent sure?" Sam asks. The agent thinks but then shakes his head. "No, I'm sorry, please don't kill me." The agent begs. Steve sighs and looks at Natasha. "What do you think Black Widow? You can tell if he is lying or not." Steve says. Natasha lets her gaze run over the agent body three time. "I hate to say but he's telling the truth Cap." Natasha says. Tony curses.

Just then a helicopter swings by and a gunshot rings out and hits Sam's left shoulder. "Son of a bitch!" Sam shouts. Tony chases the helicopter and shoots the blades, making it go down. It crashes and the avengers runs to it. Thor hums. "I'm afraid to say there is no survivors Mr. America." Thor says.  Everyone hears a voice behind them. "That was a diversion, put your hands up." Says a voice. Everyone freezes once they hear a lot of gun aiming at them. They all slowly turn around and gasp.

▪○●□■☆★♡♡°•◇◆¤《》¡¿`~\|<>{}[]+×÷=%_€£¥₩@#$/^&*()-'":;!?,.

Winter climbs into the helicopter.  "Alright, follow me in the trucks, but don't let the avengers see you." Winter says and everyone moves out. The Soldier starts the vehicle and sets off. Winter knew that they were going to crash it, so might as well shoot one of them. Bucky aims his rifle and analyzes each an every one of the avengers. Winter chooses the one with the falcon wings and pulls the trigger.   _Well that was a bad shot._ Winter curses at his lack of aim. It has been awhile since he has done this. Of course Iron Man shoots at his helicopter blades. He liked this helicopter damn it. Winter jumps out without them seeing. He nods when the trucks arrive. "Nice and steady. Slient." Winter whispers and moves fast towards the avengers. Once they were all set Winter pulls his two favorite pistols out. "That was a diversion. Put your hands up." Winter says and sees them all tense up.

Winter smirks. Hydra had said that it was hard to get them all surprised at once. That was easy. They all slowly turn around and gasps. Winter was confused for a second but didn't show it. Right he doesn't have his mask on. "Bucky?" The blond one with the shield. Right Captian America. Winter guard goes up but still kept his face emotionless. "Who the hell is Bucky?" Winter asks. Shot that was stupid. Damn it. Winter eyes them. "Buck you know me." Captian America says. Winter narrowed his eyes. "Take care of the avengers, I have a target to get to." Winter grumble. The man steps up. "You know me. It's me Steve." He yells. Winter hesitates. Why is that name so fimliar? Winter tried to think but only to cause himself a headache. Winter nods at the agents and they attack the avengers. Winter runs off.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

"Who is hs target?" Clint asks shooting an arrow. "I have no idea!" Tony yells. Thor hums thinking while striking a line of agents with his lighting strike. "If he is not ordered to kill any of us then who else?" Thor asks. Sam stops. "You don't think?" Sam trails off. "Hydra wouldn't do that. They would never go that far!" Natasha yells while kicking an agent in the throat. Steve stops. "Brock said that if he escapes again, that he would drown in guilt and pain." Steve says. "By ordering Bucky to kill his own child, Bucky would kill himself." Natasha mumurs. Steve gasps. "I'm going after him! The rest of you keep fighting!" Steve yells and runs off.

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Winter enters the room and looks around. It was dark, making him wish he had his goggles. He could see better in the dark with them. The lights turn on. Winter smirks and walks towards the baby crib. Winter stops when he sees the baby girl. She looks like..... like him. Winter was confused and the girl looks into his eyes. Winter reaches down and touches her soft cheek and the girl smiles. Winter makes a noise in the back of his throat. Bucky is him. He is Bucky Barnes and he was taken away minutes after he gave birth to her. Bucky gasps and wipes a tear that he didn't know was rolling down his cheek. Bucky picks her up and he slides down the wall. Did Steve name her already? Bucky sniffles and smiles when she grabs his thumb. "I'm so sorry that I forgot you. I love you sweet pea." Bucky whimpers and holds her closer. Did Hydra really think that he was going to kill his baby girl? Bucky trembles. Just then someone runs inside and stops. Bucky slowly looks up. "Steve? They were going to make me kill her. My baby girl." Bucky says and starts to cry. Steve never felt so happy. Bucky never recovered and remembered so fast and hugs Bucky. 

Bucky sniffles. "Did you name her?" Bucky asks. Steve shook his head no. Bucky smiles. "What about Sarah Winifred Rogers?  After the most amazing two mothers that raised us." Bucky suggests and looks up a Steve. Steve kisses Bucky. "I love it. I love you Buck." Steve says and kisses Bucky once again. Bucky smiles but then looks horiffied.  "Oh my god. What happenes if I actually did kill her? I don't think I wo-woul-ld su-rv-ive th-at." Bucky panics only to end up sobbing at the end. Steve went to grab Sarah, but Bucky holds her close. "Not yet." Bucky says. Steve whispers "okay" and brings Bucky and Sarah closer. 

No matter what Bucky will survive and stop feeling so gulity when he is around Sarah and Bruce had said that will be usual and only give Bucky time to pass it. But one day when Bucky wakes up, he feels lighter and didn't feel guilty when he was alone with Sarah, only happiness. Steve and Bucky were once happy again. They both love Sarah much and nothing will change that. 


End file.
